Soy tu jefe
by AntiWritter
Summary: AU. Jo Wilson es contratada para trabajar en una empresa, al principio no se lleva bien con su jefe (Alex Karev) pero las cosas podrían cambiar de un momento a otro. Jo definitivamente no quiere ser "La chica que logra todo porque se acuesta con el jefe". Jolex con menciones a otras parejas.
1. It's That Time Of The Year

**Hola a ti que por curiosidad clickeaste en esta historia, supongo que debo comenzar presentándome, soy AntiWritter (Es una larga historia) y escribo fanfiction evidentemente. Es mi primera vez escribiendo para Grey's Anatomy así que imagínense cuan asustado estoy. He notado que no existen muchas historias de esta serie en español y dije "¿Por que no?" asi que les pido que me apoyen y lean esto.**

**Debo decir que mi estilo de escritura es generalmente comedia pero no pretendo que este sea asi, claro quizás si tenga sus momentos chistosos pero no serán durante todo el capitulo aunque en este primer capitulo si hay varios momentos asi porque tengo que plantear la situación y la idea por la que se desarrollará todo y no quería que fuese aburrido.**

**Otras cosas: Nunca hago capítulos de menos de 4000 palabras (excepto este por ser el primero. Todos los demás serán mas largos) He escrito unas cuantas historias y me ha ido bien, espero seguir por ese camino ahora. Se que la idea inicial no es mala pero no se si les guste la pareja en que se centra mayormente la historia (A mi me encanta) habrán menciones a otras parejas y en algun momento puede que sean importantes para la historia. También existirán algunas cosas que serán como en la serie original, esas cosas se sabrán mas adelante pero aun asi es un AU.**

**Creo que no tengo mas nada que decir, feliz lectura.**

**Grey's Anatomy no me pertenece, desearía que si pero no es así.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: It's that time of the year**

El despertador sonaba incesantemente hasta que luego de algunos 20-25 segundos fue finalmente apagado.

Alex Karev despertó como cada día, con mucha flojera pero sabiendo que debía levantarse y arreglarse para ir a trabajar y así lo hizo. Se levantó de su cama, cepilló sus dientes y luego a ducharse.

Alex era el encargado de uno de los departamentos de una de las empresas jóvenes de mayor crecimiento en los últimos años, la empresa se dedicaba a hacer hojas de papel, podría oírse simple pero era una empresa grande. Él era el encargado de los números, un trabajo un tanto difícil pero que se las arreglaba para hacer.

Eso en cuanto a su vida profesional, en cuanto a su vida personal, Alex tenía ya 29 años, estaba soltero y vivía solo en una casa en un buen vecindario. Incluso tenía una piscina en su casa pero casi no la usaba. Alex no siempre había sido soltero obviamente, claro que había tenido sus relaciones serias aunque la más seria ya había acabado hace algunos 4 años y desde entonces no había querido volver a enseriarse con nadie ya que su antigua novia llamada Izzie lo había dejado con el corazón hecho trizas aunque no lo admitiese a nadie, así que se dedicó a ser un casanova, a llevar a la cama a cuanta mujer podía y quería sin importarle si podía haber un futuro con ellas, quizás como un método para bloquear el dolor que sintió en su ruptura con Izzie. Pero todo eso, eso estaba por cambiar de un momento a otro.

Alex salió del baño, se arregló. Nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia iba de traje al trabajo. Decía que eso era para la gente egocéntrica y que él no se consideraba así aunque entendía que en ocasiones pudiese parecerlo. Ese día se vistió con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca aparte de una corbata también negra.

Tomó una caja de cereal de la cocina, un tazón y echó cereal en él, un poco de leche y se sentó a comer. Todo en silencio, como cada maldita mañana

-Qué asco- Dijo para sí mismo cuando en su primer bocado… notó que la leche estaba vencida –Debo hacer las compras hoy-

* * *

Jo Wilson había tenido una noche de tragos, estaba celebrando con sus amigas que por fin habían acabado las clases, habían aprobado todo y ahora solo debían hacer pasantías, claro… Llevaban una semana entera celebrando eso. La chica dormía plácidamente en la litera de arriba ya que la de abajo estaba ocupada por su compañera de habitación; Stephanie Edwards. Jo despertó, sin abrir los ojos, solo sonrió y se dio media vuelta solo que quizás demasiado ya que cayó al suelo desde la litera superior

-¡Auch!- Se quejó de dolor llevándose una mano a su espalda, se había lastimado evidentemente. Ese grito y esos quejidos de su parte despertaron a Stephanie

-Jo… ¿En serio? Siempre es lo mismo cada vez que tenemos resaca-

-Lo siento- Se disculpó aun con mucho dolor –Creo que me lastimé más el trasero esta vez-

Jo Wilson: 23 años, sin experiencia laboral, acaba de terminar todas las materias de su carrera universitaria en administración industrial. Su vida personal no era la mejor, era un tanto cerrada hacia nuevas personas y no muchos lograban congeniar con ella. En cuanto a relaciones, Jo no tenía ninguna y no la había tenido por los últimos 3 años cuando estaba en una relación perjudicial para ella. Quizás ese estado de soltería estaba por cambiar de un momento a otro.

* * *

Alex seguía su rutina de siempre: Salió de su casa, subió a su auto y condujo unas 5 calles hasta una pequeña cafetería donde entró, se acercó al mostrador y pidió –Café cortado, grande… De hecho, el vaso más grande que tengan, ese quiero. Para llevar- Sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un billete y lo puso sobre el mostrador –Puedes quedarte con el cambio- Al poco tiempo le entregaron su vaso de café –Gracias-

-Que tenga un buen día- Le dijo amablemente la chica que estaba atendiéndolo

-Lo dudo pero sigo intentándolo- Le respondió Alex. Esa era la impresión que daba el, de ser alguien apático, cínico e incluso asertivo pero cuando lo llegabas realmente a conocer, era que te dabas cuenta de que no era para nada de esa manera o al menos no tanto.

Regresó a su auto para conducir los 6 kilómetros restantes hacia su trabajo.

Encendió la radio y lo que escuchó fue "… _We're paying with love tonight.__It's not about the money, money, money__. __We don't need your money, money, money…"_ y volvió a apagar la radio haciendo muecas de asco, no le agradaba la canción

* * *

-Te ves terrible- Le decía Stephanie a Jo quien estaba sentada en la litera de abajo –Ten- Steph se sentó junto a ella y le extendió un tazón de cereal

-Gracias- Respondió ella tomando el tazón –Por el cereal, no por decir que luzco terrible-

La habitación era pequeña, era la habitación que la universidad les había asignado así que no era algo muy grande ni lujoso pero lograron sobrevivir todos esos años allí, claro Jo no soportaba seguir ahí

-Saldré a buscar un departamento hoy… Así olvido un poco de que nadie me quiere para hacer mis pasantías en ninguna empresa- Si, Jo estaba algo frustrada por ello. Es decir, sabía que tenía buenas notas, no había sido alguien que tuviese solo 10 pero no tenía un mal promedio así que no entendía porque ninguna empresa había respondido a su solicitud –¡Y no quiero que me digas que no! Este lugar es muy pequeño, ya no podemos seguir aquí… Debemos dar un paso de independencia-

-¿Independencia?- Preguntó Stephanie con una sonrisa sarcástica –No entiendo que tú digas que debes dar un paso de independencia cuando eres la persona más independiente que conozco-

-Te odio a veces solo por no dejarme tener mis momentos de grandeza-

* * *

Alex llegó a su trabajo, ese gran edificio de 11 pisos que era el cuartel general de la empresa por llamarle de alguna manera. Entró al edificio y evitó que el ascensor se cerrara logrando entrar él

-Wow… Se supone que la secretaria tiene que llegar antes que su jefe- Le diría Alex a su secretaria Amelia

-En mi defensa… Debiste subir por las escaleras-

La verdad la relación entre Alex y Amelia si bien era de jefe y empleada, no se trataban como tal. Amelia tenía años siendo la secretaria de Alex así que ese trato era hasta un tanto amigable.

-Juro por dios que si tu hermano no fuese parte de los dueños mayoritarios de la empresa, te habría despedido hace mucho tiempo- Bromeó Alex, siempre bromeaba con eso con su secretaria Amelia Shepherd.

-En el fondo sabes que tu trabajo sería un infierno sin mí- Respondió ella al momento en que las puertas del elevador se abrieron y ambos empezaron su camino hacia sus puestos de trabajo

-Eres todo un amor- Diría Alex con sarcasmo. Abrió la puerta de su oficina y después le diría a su secretaria –No me pases llamadas a menos que sea algo de suma urgencia-

Dedicó un momento para echar un vistazo por la gran ventana de su oficina, le encantaba la vista que tenía desde allí, tomó un largo y amplio suspiro para luego tomar asiento detrás de su escritorio y empezar a revisar algunos papeles de balances de ganancias y niveles de producción, era hora de trabajar. Llevaba algunos 10 minutos en eso cuando el intercomunicador sonó, el tocó la tecla en su teléfono para responder

-Amelia, te dije que si no era importante…-

Ella lo cortaría –Jackson Avery está aquí… Dice que le debes múltiples explicaciones-

-Dile que no estoy-

-Él no es estúpido, sabe que hablo contigo-

-Aghh- Alex gruñó, realmente no quería lidiar con eso en ese momento –De acuerdo, dile que pase solo si no viene armado- Bromeó la última parte evidentemente

No le tomó mucho tiempo a Jackson llegar a la puerta de la oficina de Alex, la abrió y se asomó sin entrar completamente

-Sí, lo sé- Diría Alex adelantándose a lo que Jackson estaba por decir –Vas a decirme cosas como "¿Por qué no viniste a mi boda? ¿Por qué ni una llamada de felicitación durante la luna de miel?" pero para ser justos, sabes lo que pienso del matrimonio y que no me gustan las bodas-

-Wow… Recién vuelvo de mi luna de miel después de un mes y aun sigues siendo el mismo gruñón de siempre- Jackson entró para sentarse en uno de los dos asientos frente al escritorio de Alex –Está bien que no me hayas llamado a mí, sabes que no me importa mucho… Pero creo que April si está un tanto enojada contigo-

-Les envié un regalo por correo- Se justificó Alex abriéndose de brazos y con un tono obvio pero ante la mirada incrédula de Jackson no le quedó otra que derribar esa mentira que acababa de decir –Puedo comprarles algo esta tarde- Luego le mostró a su amigo el dedo índice pidiéndole un segundo, volvió a presionar el botón del intercomunicador –Amelia ¿Qué crees que pueda regalarle a Jackson y a April por su boda?-

-Púdrete, Karev-

-También te quiero- Respondió y cortó la comunicación -¿Qué? Así nos tratamos, es divertido. Déjame disfrutar de los pequeños placeres de la vida-

-Consíguete una novia- Le dijo Jackson levantándose de su asiento y empezando a irse –Era gracioso cuando tenías 26, pero ahora ya casi rozas los 30 y sigues tras zorras y chicas sin cerebro- Llegó hasta la puerta y antes de cerrarla le diría –Consigue a alguien que realmente temas perder, vale la pena. Piensa en ello-

Alex volvió a tocar el botón de su intercomunicador para comunicarse con su secretaria –Amelia, tráeme un whisky en las rocas, no me importa si es muy temprano para beber-

-En seguida-

La verdad a Alex en ocasiones le molestaba que le recordaran que era el único de los solteros en cuanto al grupo de dueños, era el único que no estaba casado aparte de Callie y Arizona pero estaba seguro de que se casarían pronto.

¿Cómo es todo el asunto de la empresa? Bien, existen dueños mayoritarios, esos son Meredith Grey, Derek Shepherd, Cristina Yang, Owen Hunt, Jackson Avery, Arizona Robbins, Callie Torres y Alex Karev. Todos ellos se conocieron en la universidad, casi todos estudiaban diferentes carreras, unos se graduaron antes que otros pero ya una vez que todos estaban graduados buscaron hacerse camino en el mundo laboral y a ninguno le fue bien. Un día fueron a un congreso sobre liderazgo y uno de los conferencistas expuso su caso y como llegó a ser exitoso. Ese conferencista dijo que trabajó muchos años para diferentes empresas pero no logró estabilizarse en ninguna de ellas por lo que pensó "Si no hay oportunidad, crearé mi propia oportunidad" y fundó una empresa por sí mismo y tuvo éxito.

Eso inspiró a esos 8 chicos a formar su propio negocio el cual comenzó lento pero poco a poco fue creciendo y cada uno estaba a cargo de algún departamento del mismo negocio que coincidía con los conocimientos que tenían de su carrera universitaria. Tanto así fue exitoso que actualmente, esa empresa era la tercera mayor distribuidora de papel de los estados unidos, nada mal para una compañía fundada por jóvenes con muy poca experiencia laboral.

11 de la mañana y el intercomunicador de nuevo

-¿Qué pasa ahora Amelia? Realmente estoy tratando de trabajar aquí- Decía con obviedad Alex

-Derek quiere decirte que tienen una reunión en 15 minutos en la sala de conferencias… Dice que es tu época favorita del año-

-¿Qué? ¿Ya?- Preguntó emocionado

¿Cuál era la época favorita del año para Alex y por qué? Había llegado la época en que se reunían para elegir que pasantes aceptaban para ir a la empresa ¿Por qué le alegraba tanto eso? Pues

-Aghhh no de nuevo, siempre haces lo mismo, Alex- Se quejó Meredith, estaban los 8 dueños en la sala de conferencias para la reunión –Siempre elijes a las chicas más bellas para las pasantías de tu departamento y te llevas a al menos 3 de ellas a la cama prometiéndoles que vas a darle un trabajo estable pero nunca lo haces-

-Lo se… ¿No es genial?- Preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro pero todos lo miraron muy seriamente. Todos estaban sentados alrededor de una gran mesa rectangular, cada uno con al menos 50 carpetas llenas de solicitudes de pasantías frente a ellos –Bien, este año no lo haré- Aseguró –Esperen un segundo- Alex salió de la sala de conferencias y fue de nuevo hasta el 8vo piso donde está su departamento para buscar a –Kepner, ven aquí-

-No voy a hablar contigo- Evidentemente la pelirroja estaba enojada con él por no aparecer en su boda –Se supone que éramos amigos y luego no apareces en el día más importante de mi vida-

-Ok, lo siento… Pero tengo un regalo para ustedes-

-¿En serio?- Preguntó April emocionada

-Por supuesto- Aseguró –Debe llegar por correo en unos… meses- Eso hizo que April borrara la sonrisa de su rostro –El punto es que necesito tu ayuda, ven-

-¿Por qué MI ayuda?-

-Confió en ti, trabajas en el departamento en el que estoy a cargo por lo cual técnicamente soy tu jefe- Le explicó con calma –Ahora ven-

-¿Sabes? Es por cosas como estas que en la universidad no me agradabas-

-¿Vas a venir o no?- Preguntó Alex de nuevo, April solo rodó sus ojos y lo acompañó hasta la sala de conferencias

-Bien, April necesito que quites todas las fotos de cada una de mis carpetas de solicitud de pasantías- Le pidió Alex una vez regresó a la sala, eso sorprendió un poco a todos. Claro, el a veces podía llegar a ser impulsivo –Y cuando digo todas, me refiero a TODAS-

April lo hizo rápidamente, en cuestión de 5 minutos ya lo había hecho. Claro, tenía 47 fotos en sus manos en el mismo orden que habían quedado las carpetas solo para ver a quien seleccionaba

-A trabajar- Anunciaría Alex mientras comenzaba a revisar las carpetas. Ya todos los demás hacían lo mismo. Como cada uno de los 8 era el jefe de un departamento en específico, todos podían contratar un máximo de 5 pasantes y si al final de los 3 meses de pasantías creían que habían hecho un excelente trabajo, podían ofrecerle empleo permanente a uno de ellos –No me gusta su nombre ¿6,5 de promedio? Aquí no vendrás amigo- Eran de las excusas que ponía para rechazar solicitudes.

Todos los demás ya habían terminado de elegir sus 5 pasantes menos Alex por lo que todos esperaban por él. La verdad es que los otros 7 eligieron sus pasantes únicamente basados en el promedio de la carrera universitaria

-Alex, por favor… Son casi las 12 y queremos ir a almorzar- Le pidió Arizona

-Bien- Diría Alex tomando una hoja de papel y empezando a anotar los nombres de sus elegidos. Ya tenía sus carpetas apartadas pero quería anotar sus nombres para recordarlos luego –Elijo al número 7: Jason Myers porque el 7 es mi número de la suerte- Escribió el nombre en el papel y todos rodaron sus ojos por la razón que este dio para elegirlo –Al número 20: Michael Harrington- Todos estaban impresionados, ni una chica… Eso no duraría mucho –Numero 28: Leah Murphy. Numero 36: Nicole Brennan y… numero 45: Josephine Wilson-

April quien aún tenía las fotos, ya había visto a quienes había seleccionado y debía decir que aunque él no había visto fotos… Todas las chicas que eligió eran atractivas –Buena elección-

-Sí, este año no va a ser igual… Voy a mantener mis pantalones puestos en cuanto a las pasantes- Anunció Alex yéndose de la sala de conferencias

-Apuesto 500 dólares a que va a acostarse con alguna de ellas- Dijo Cristina

-Nadie va a llevarte la contraria con eso- Respondió Callie.

-Yo le daría un voto de confianza- Dijo Derek ganándose miradas de sorpresa por parte de todos.

* * *

5:30 de la tarde y Jo Wilson regresaba a su habitación en el campus universitario

-¿Qué tal le fue a la súper independiente Jo Wilson?- Preguntó Stephanie al verla entrar –Te ves horrible… De nuevo-

Es que si, no había tenido el mejor de los días. No solo no había encontrado un buen departamento que se ajustara a lo que ambas podían pagar sino que también había llovido y ella no había llevado su paraguas

-Lo sé- Respondió ella enojada –Debe ser uno de los peores días de mi vida, no volveré a salir sin mi auto -

Pero como se ha dicho algunas veces… Eso podría cambiar de un momento a otro. El celular de Jo comenzó a sonar

-Diga- Respondió el teléfono y escuchó al otro lado una voz femenina quien le preguntó

-¿Habla Josephine Wilson?-

-Si ¿Quién es?-

-Le llamamos de PapelArt C.A para informarle que su solicitud de pasantías en nuestra compañía ha sido aceptada- Al oír eso Jo se llenó de felicidad y hasta comenzó a dar saltitos de emoción y a bailar un poco –Debe estar en nuestras oficinas el lunes a primera hora ¿Me escuchó bien?-

Jo dejó de bailar e intentando no demostrar lo agitada de su respiración respondió –Si, sí. Me ha quedado todo claro, muchas gracias-

-Que tenga buen día-

-Igual para usted- Cortó la llamada y volvió a bailar -¡Sí! ¡Aja, aja! ¡Sabía que lo lograrías, Jo!- Se dijo a si misma

-Por lo que entiendo… Tienes buenas noticias- Le dijo Stephanie interrumpiendo su baile

-PapelArt me quiere para mis pasantías, soy tan feliz que podría…- No terminó de decir lo que intentaba y solo volvió a gritar de la emoción.

* * *

**Es todo por hoy. De hecho no se si existe alguna empresa llamada PapelArt, seguramente si. Quizás debí investigarlo antes pero no importa. Hay cosas que se irán revelando en futuros capítulos así que tranquilos.**

**Procuro actualizar una vez por semana, en serio.**

**Si puedes y quieres deja un review, puedes decirme que siga o que me retire y no vuelva mas nunca. Debo tener una idea de lo que piensa la gente sobre esto. No sean tan crueles por favor :/**

**Gracias a todos y bye.**


	2. No Friends Land

**Hola a todos, he vuelto con el segundo capitulo de esta historia. Quiero agradecerles INMENSAMENTE a todas esas lindas personas que dejaron un review en el primer capitulo porque eso me hizo ver que al menos esto llama la atención y aunque no les respondí, lo haré a quienes me dejen un review de ahora en adelante. Es que la ves pasada se me olvidó responder :(**

**Noté que solo hay una historia Jolex en español y es esta, es un orgullo para mi porque realmente amo a esa pareja y aunque no somos los fans mas numerosos... Considero que somos muy buenos, como me dijo cintiamcr "No somos la mas grande multitud pero somos muy apasionados" eso me encantó.**

**Otra cosa que quiero decirles sobre mi estilo de escritura: Normalmente es bastante pausado, es decir, pienso que las grandes historias se cocinan a fuego lento y todo debe verse autentico y natural como si fuese la vida real. Por eso esta historia no da grandes saltos.**

**Disfruten la lectura y... espero que les guste este segundo capitulo.**

**Grey's Anatomy no me pertenece, en serio.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: No Friends Land**

Desde pequeños nos dejan algo muy claro, es algo que todos hemos escuchado alguna vez en nuestras vidas, es esa bendita frase de "No hables con extraños". Sin duda es muy general y a medida que vas creciendo esa frase va perdiendo sentido y uso. Otra cosa que nos enseñan o al menos tratan de hacerlo, es que las opiniones de los demás no deben ser nada comparada con las opiniones propias; Sobre todo si esas opiniones son sobre nosotros mismos.

Jo Wilson estaba por romper esas dos lecciones (No por primera vez) en su primer día de pasantías.

-Y bien… ¿Cómo me veo?- Le preguntó Jo a su compañera de habitación, Stephanie quien estaba sentada en su cama. Jo llevaba puesto un traje ejecutivo de color negro –Debo dar buena impresión pero no quiero parecer desesperada en mi primer día-

-Bueno… Das buena impresión y pareces desesperada- Respondió Stephanie logrando que su amiga frunciese el ceño –Es el primer día, quizás tienen un uniforme feo para los pasantes, tú sabes, como una especie de bienvenida a los novatos-

-Esto es importante para mí, Steph ¿Podrías ser sería un segundo?-

-Está bien, comenzaré con lo bueno…- Jo miró a su amiga expectante mientras esta la miraba de arriba abajo –Muy bueno tu maquillaje, es sencillo y natural… No pareces una zorra-

-Gracias- Respondió ella sonriendo, se sintió alagada

-Muy bien que te hayas alisado el cabello. Digo, a todos les gusta tu cabello ondulado pero para el primer día es muy bueno que este liso, así te ves aún más elegante- Jo seguía sonriendo, solo comentarios buenos hasta ahora –Pero el look empresarial no va contigo, ponte unos blue jeans con una de tus blusas y ya-

-Emmm… ¿No crees que me propones una vestimenta muy sencilla que no concuerda con el maquillaje y el cabello?-

-Oh… Eso es lindo- Dijo Steph como si le hablase a un recién nacido, se levantó, se acercó a su amiga poniéndose a su lado y pasó un abrazo por sus hombros en una especie de abrazo amistoso –Esa es la idea, Jo… Confundirlos. De eso se trata el mundo de los negocios-

-… Iré a cambiarme- Jo se soltó del agarre de Steph y fue a hacer lo que dijo

-Es todo lo que pido… ¡Deshazte de los tacones también!-

* * *

Alex despertó ese lunes no porque su despertador comenzó a sonar sino por un motivo diferente, alguien lo estaba llamando a su celular asi que sin abrir los ojos estiró su brazo derecho para alcanzar su teléfono en la mesa de noche y vio quien era para posteriormente contestar volviendo a cerrar los ojos

-¿Qué quieres Amelia?- Si, era su secretaria –Tengo un poco de resaca así que si no es importante, te pido que me dejes seguir durmiendo unas 6 horas más-

-¡Se supone que ya tenías que estar aquí!- Le gritó ella al otro lado del teléfono haciendo que Alex apartase un poco el celular de su oído para inmediatamente volver a acercarlo –Es lunes, los pasantes están comenzando a llegar para su bienvenida y tú tienes que recibirlos cuando lleguen a tu despacho- ¿Por qué se molestaba su secretaria? Él sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer, el no necesitaba que se lo recordasen. Solo fue una noche de tragos, es todo

-Estaré ahí en una hora ¿Ok? Mientras tanto dile a Kepner que me cubra, por algo es la segunda persona al mando de mi departamento- Le explicó con una mezcla entre obviedad y molestia

-De acuerdo. Apresúrate- Alex cortó la llamada luego de eso, volvió a dejar su teléfono en la mesa de noche y se dio vuelta en la cama quedando acostado de lado

-5 minutos más- Anunció para sí mismo cerrando sus ojos de nuevo.

* * *

Jo llegó al edificio de la empresa luego de hacerle caso a Stephanie en cuanto a su vestimenta, se puso unos jeans azules ajustados y una blusa negra debajo de un sweater blanco ya que como ella le había dicho antes de salir a su compañera de habitación "Hace frio".

Jo era cautelosa, no sabía si como pasante podía estacionar su auto en el estacionamiento del edificio y menos siendo su primer día, suponía que eso se lo dirían luego así que optó por aparcar afuera consiguiendo un puesto casi frente al edificio.

Entró al edificio y lo primero que vio fue que al frente había un largo mostrador con dos personas a cada extremo del mismo, arriba de ellas en la pared estaba escrito el nombre de la empresa, más bien grabado en la misma pared, los pisos de aquel lugar eran blancos… Sumamente blancos, se notaban lo limpios que estaban, quizás hasta se podía comer en ellos. Tragó saliva, estaba un tanto nerviosa. Se acercó al mostrador y le preguntó a una de las chicas que atendían

-Hola, mi nombre es Jo Wilson y…- La chica solo señaló hacia la izquierda donde había una gran puerta de madera, parecía la entrada a una especie de salón, afuera de ese salón había un letrero que ponía "Bienvenidos, pasantes". Jo volvió la vista a la recepcionista –¿Cómo sabias que soy una pasante?-

-Oh cariño, tienes "Pasante" escrito por toda la cara- Le respondió aquella señorita rubia para luego volver a sus asuntos con la computadora que tenía al frente

-Gracias- Dijo sarcásticamente Jo alejándose del mostrador y acercándose a aquel salón. Una vez frente a la puerta tomó un profundo suspiro y se dijo a si misma –Puedes hacer esto- Abrió la puerta y entró, al entrar pudo notar que todos los que estaban allí voltearon a mirarla por un instante antes de volver a sus asuntos.

El salón era amplió, había una mesa al frente y estaban sentadas 4 personas a lo largo de la misma y varias filas de sillas colocadas frente a ellos, suponía que era para los pasantes. En ese momento había fácilmente 30 personas en las sillas, es decir pasantes y todos se habían vestido muy profesionalmente lo cual le hizo pensar que no confiaría en Stephanie nunca más. Solo había una persona aparte de ella que estaba vestida de manera normal así que se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado en una de las últimas filas.

-Genial, al fin alguien que sabe que esto no es un concurso de vestidos- Le dijo aquella chica rubia y un tanto pequeña a Jo. Esa chica le extendió la mano y se presentó –Heather Brooks-

-Jo Wilson- Respondió ella estrechándole la mano

-Antes de decidir si me agradas o no, debo preguntarte algo: ¿Qué estudias, Jo?-

-Administración de empresas- Respondió aun confundida por ese "Antes de decidir si me agradas o no" ¿Cómo esa respuesta podía ser crucial para determinar eso?

-Me agradas- Aseguró Heather volteando de nuevo al frente –Estoy aquí por mis pasantías en recursos humanos así que no eres mi competencia y no te odio-

-Disculpa… ¿Competencia?-

-Jo… Mira a tu alrededor- Ella lo hizo mientras Heather continuaba –Aquí hay muchos pasantes, varios de ellos trabajaran contigo, serán tu competencia… Son rivales, no son compañeros así que mi consejo para ti es… Nunca te hagas amiga de los rivales de tu área de trabajo-

Cuanto sentido tenía aquello, tenía demasiado sentido de hecho. Si quería optar por un trabajo fijo debía ser mejor que todos los pasantes en su misma área, eran ellos o era ella. Debía meterse eso en la cabeza

-… Realmente eres una persona muy sabia, al menos eso pareces-

-Nah, no lo soy… Es sentido común- Le respondió la rubia muy tranquilamente –Pero mi psicóloga dice que soy adicta al sexo y que siempre revelo mucha información-

Sí, eso ya le había quedado claro pero esa confesión no evitó que Jo soltara una corta risa. Ya para ese momento estaban ocupadas todas las sillas del salón así que una de las personas que estaba al frente detrás de aquella mesa se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al podio situado a la izquierda de la mesa y empezó a hablar por el micrófono

-Antes que nada debo darles la bienvenida a nuestra humilde pero bien catalogada empresa. Mi nombre es Derek Shepherd y soy uno de los dueños de PapelArt Compañía Anónima. También están aquí acompañándonos en esta mañana varios de los codueños mayoritarios, ellos son...- Volteó hacia la mesa y los nombró en orden, al nombrar a cada uno esa persona saludaba con la mano –Meredith Grey, Arizona Robbins y Jackson Avery- Derek se aclararía la garganta antes de continuar –Cada año recibimos a muchos como ustedes: Personas en su mayoría con currículos vacíos que nosotros nos encargamos de empezar a llenar, personas con aspiraciones y sueños que vienen aquí a aprender y ser cada vez mejores profesionales… -

Mientras Derek seguía Meredith recibió un mensaje de Alex que decía "¿Ya Derek terminó su mismo discurso de todos los años?" a lo que ella respondió "No, es insoportable"

-Y queremos que cuando esta experiencia llegue a su fin, no solo ustedes hayan aprendido sobre el mundo laboral sino que se vayan de aquí con ganas de mas, de luchar por conseguir lo que quieren, de hacer que sus vidas valgan la pena… Y que piensen que esta empresa hizo más por ustedes que simplemente cumplir su requisito para graduarse- En ese momento todos empezaron a aplaudir, al detenerse los aplausos, Derek finalizaría –Pero no quiero demorarlos más así que les daré indicaciones… saliendo de aquí, justo al lado derecho de la puerta está una cartelera, en esa cartelera dice que departamento queda en cada piso así que ubiquen allí a que piso deben ir y luego vayan, allí los estará esperando la persona que por los próximos 3 meses será su jefe y se encargará de enseñarles todo lo que necesitan acerca del trabajo. Que tengan un buen día y unos 3 meses excelentes-

Terminó el discurso y todos fueron a averiguar a qué piso debían dirigirse. Jo debía ir al 8vo piso mientras que Heather debía ir al 6to piso. Ya habían intercambiado números de teléfono, Jo debía admitir que era bueno al menos tener a alguien conocido dentro del trabajo con quien desahogarse y con quien ir a almorzar para no hacerlo sola.

-Te escribiré luego para ir a almorzar- Le dijo Heather a Jo –Quizás consigamos chicos guapos-

Jo rió de nuevo –Ve a patear los traseros de esos otros pasantes-

* * *

-¿Dónde carajos estás?- Era April enojada quien había llamado a Alex por teléfono

-A mí también me alegra saber de ti, Kepner- Le respondió el –Ahora mismo estoy conduciendo hacia allá así que sí que si no llegó es porque tuve un accidente por estar hablando por teléfono- El conocía a April, sabía que al decirle eso ella iba a bajarle a su enojo ya que pensaría que realmente podía tener un accidente y entonces se sentiría mal por ello

-Ok Alex, solo apresúrate ¿Si? Les enseñaré a tus pasantes sus cubículos y donde están las cosas que necesitan pero tú también debes hablar con ellos ¿De acuerdo?-

-También son tus pasantes ¿Sabes? Puedes tomar a dos de ellos, a mí no me importa- Alex lo decía en serio, no le gustaba mucho lidiar con inexpertos. Solo lo disfrutaba porque se llevaba a la cama a las pasantes pero esta vez juró que no lo haría –Puedes hacerlos ir por tu ropa a la tintorería, puedes pedirles que te hagan café y que paseen a tu mascota si es necesario-

-Ellos no son nuestros asistentes personales- Le respondió la pelirroja con obviedad –Sé que tú los tratas así pero yo no lo haré-

-Voy a colgar ahora, estoy a una descalificación más de tu parte de chocar a propósito contra un poste de luz. Nos vemos en 20 minutos- Y cortó la llamada.

* * *

Jo llegó a lo que por los próximos 3 meses seria su lugar de trabajo: El octavo piso de aquel edificio. Fue la última de los 5 pasantes en llegar hasta allí, los otros 4 pasantes estaban justo frente al ascensor y delante de todos ellos estaba una mujer pelirroja quien al notar que ya estaban completos comenzó a hablar

-Bienvenidos todos, mi nombre es April Kepner y hoy aparentemente soy la encargada de hacer el recorrido por el lugar- Todos los pasantes notaron algo; Esa mujer hablaba con mucha paciencia y siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro, parecía muy amigable. Todos pensaron que ella sería su jefa por lo que al ver cómo les hablaba… Perdieron un poco esa tensión –Alguna pregunta antes de comenzar- Nadie levantó la mano así que ella comenzó el recorrido

-Muy bien, comencemos. Síganme- April se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar seguido por los 5 pasantes. Dio unos 10 pasos y se detuvo –A la izquierda está mi oficina, es aquella que está al otro lado pasando los cubículos que están en el medio que… Deberían tener gente trabajando en ellos- Divagó un poco ¿Dónde estaban esos trabajadores? –En fin, pueden reconocer mi oficina fácilmente… Es la única puerta que afuera pone "April Kepner"- Todos rieron un poco por ese comentario –Y de este extremo, a su derecha está la oficina de quien será su jefe: Alexander Karev-

-Tengo una pregunta- Uno de los pasantes levantó la mano, ese pasante era Jason Myers –¿Si él es el jefe, dónde está? Es decir, se supone que es el quien debería guiarnos en todo-

-Si… Él tuvo un pequeño inconveniente pero llegará aquí enseguida ¿De acuerdo?- Esperó a ver si alguien decía algo más antes de proseguir –Continuemos- Unos cuantos pasos más y llegó a otras dos oficinas situadas una al lado de la de Alex y otra al lado de su oficina –Estas son las oficinas de otros de los trabajadores, pueden ver sus nombres en la puerta. Somos un gran equipo como ya han podido notar-

-¿Solo el señor Karev puede darnos órdenes o también usted y esos dos sujetos de estas oficinas?- Preguntó otra de las pasantes: Leah Murphy

-Buena pregunta: En principio están aquí para aprender, una vez comiencen a hacer trabajos… Quien los necesite puede pedirles ayuda- Respondió April con calma. Continuó su camino y llegó al final de ese piso donde la estaba el vidrio y tenían una vista increíble de gran parte de Seattle –Aquí están sus cubículos, pueden elegir el suyo ahora y ese será su lugar de trabajo durante estos 3 meses- Cada cubículo contaba con un pequeño escritorio con su asiento, una computadora, lápices, bolígrafos, grapadoras y demás utensilios de oficina –Traten de no distraerse mucho con la vista de la ciudad. Karev odia que eso pase-

El primer cubículo de izquierda a derecha fue elegido por Jason Myers, el siguiente por Nicole Brennan, el continuo a ese fue ocupado por Michael Harrington, el siguiente lo tomó Jo Wilson y el ultimo Leah Murphy

-Bien- Decía April finalizando el tour –Ultimas indicaciones: Por ese pasillo a su derecha están los baños mientras que por el pasillo de la izquierda está la sala de fumadores en caso de que haya alguno aquí y la sala de descanso. Ah y esa puerta que ven allí al final del pasillo- Señaló en esa dirección –Es el depósito, es muy amplio y allí están miles y miles de registros de todos los años desde que se inició la empresa. Allí dentro aparte hay una puerta a mano izquierda, ese es el almacén donde encontraran más suministros de oficina en caso de que se queden sin ellos- Finalizó April, los vería a todos con una amplia sonrisa –Es todo, espero que disfruten su estadía aquí y… Pueden esperar al señor Karev en la sala de descanso-

-Gracias- Le agradecieron todos al unísono dirigiéndose hacia la sala de descanso.

* * *

-¿Cómo creen que sea ese tal Karev?- Preguntó Jason sacando tema de conversación

Estaban los 5 en la sala de descanso, era un lugar cómodo, habian 2 sofás uno frente al otro donde fácilmente se podía acostar alguien, una mesa de vidrio entre ambas mesas. Detrás de cada sofá había una estantería con muchos libros y había un televisor pantalla plana en la pared al lado de la puerta.

En un sofá estaba Jo sentada en un extremo del mismo y al otro extremo estaba Leah escribiendo en su celular. En el sofá del frente estaba Jason en medio de Nicole y Michael

-No lo sé pero su apellido se oye maligno: Karev- Respondió esa chica Nicole. La primera impresión que Jo tuvo de Nicole fue que parece ser una zorra, así lo pensó. Quizas solo eran cosas de su mente pero esa fue la impresión que recibió, esa chica parecía una actriz porno y el escote tan pronunciado que llevaba era imposible de ignorar –Quizás nos vaya asesinando a cada uno cada cierto tiempo hasta que solo quede uno de nosotros… Como The Hunger Games, pero será The Interns Games- Jo debía reconocer que ese comentario le hizo gracia

-Yo solo sé que desearía que nuestra jefa fuese esa April Kepner… Yo me la tiraría- Dijo Michael logrando que Jason le estirase el puño para que este lo chocase con el suyo en señal de estar de acuerdo con eso. Michael chocó puños con Jason

-Ustedes son unos asquerosos- Dijo Leah sin quitar la vista de su celular –Estamos aquí para trabajar, no para acostarnos con los compañeros de trabajo-

-¿Ah es que según tu no podemos hacer ambas?- Preguntó Michael un poco irritado pero Jason evitaría que esa discusión comenzase, cambiando de tema

-La única que no ha hablado aquí es ella- Dijo señalando a Jo –¿Qué pasa? ¿No hablas?-

-Yo me la tiraría- Dijo Michael, aparentemente era sobre lo único que tenia opinión. Ese comentario hizo que Jo lo mirase con un rostro de asco y rodando los ojos aun sin hablar con nadie, recordaba el consejo de Heather y no encariñarse con sus rivales

-Dejen a la chica en paz- La defendió Leah –Yo tampoco hablaría con hombres asquerosos como ustedes que solo hablan de tirarse mujeres-

-Está bien ¿Pero podemos burlarnos de su atuendo?- Preguntó Nicole extrañamente emocionada y es que sí, todos allí llevaban traje a excepción de Jo

Pero nadie tuvo tiempo de responder a eso ya que en ese instante la puerta de ese lugar se abrió y Alex entró

-Hola a todos, yo soy Alex Karev- Les decía como si ya estuviese acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas –K.A.R.E.V para los que no lo saben aún. Soy su jefe por los próximos 3 meses, espero que no me den tantos dolores de cabeza y que al menos sepan un poco de lo que están haciendo- Todos lo miraban en silencio ¿Ese era su jefe? Se veía un poco desarreglado como para ser jefe, estaba sin afeitar, tenía puesto un jean negro y una camisa de Hard Rock Café, no parecía para nada un empresario. Alex sacó un pedazo de papel de uno de sus bolsillos y a medida que decía los nombres de cada uno, el aludido levantaba la mano –Jason Myers, bienvenido. Nicole Brennan, bienvenida. Matthew Harrington, bienvenido. Leah Murphy, bienvenida. Josephine Wilson, bienvenida-

-¿Seria mucha molestia si le pido que no me llame "Josephine"?- Preguntó ella con mucha duda pero realmente no quería ser llamada así y mejor dejar las cosas claras desde el comienzo

-De acuerdo ¿Alguna manera en particular?- Preguntó Alex a lo que Jo le respondió

-Jo-

-Está bien, Jo- Ella sonrió, al menos había logrado algo pero el siguiente comentario que salió de la boca de Alex le hizo borrar esa sonrisa. Ese comentario fue un sarcástico y apático –¿Alguna otra exigencia, princesa?- Luego continuó –Trabajaran aquí de lunes a sábado, cada uno tendrá un día libre entre el lunes y el viernes por lo cual todos deben venir los sábados. Myers, tienes los lunes libres así que tan pronto terminemos aquí, puedes irte- El aludido celebró con un inaudible "¡Sí!" –Los martes son los días libres de Harrington, los miércoles de Brennan, los jueves de Murphy y los viernes de la princesa Jo ¿De acuerdo?-

-Entonces… Supongo que puedo irme- Jason se levantó y empezó su camino hacia la salida, al llegar frente a Alex este lo detuvo

-No tan rápido- No le ordenó sentarse solo lo detuvo allí –Una última cosa que quiero que sepas tú y todos los demás aquí… Odio a la gente que se viste como unos malditos presumidos así que aunque deteste admitirlo… Todos deberían aprender un poco de la princesa Jo aquí presente- La señaló. Jo no soportaba que la llamasen "Princesa", cada vez que Alex decía esa palabra, a ella le provocaba arrancarle la cabeza –Ahora si puedes irte-

-De acuerdo, hasta mañana- Dicho esto, Jason salió de la sala de descanso

-No le digan que dije esto… Pero no lo conozco y ya lo detesto- Le comentó Alex a sus pasantes para luego continuar –Bien, continuando con esto… Hoy lunes quiero que hagan lo siguiente: Wilson, tú vas a hacerme café

-Emmm… ¿Café?- Preguntó ella, es decir ¿Café? Ella no era su secretaria, ni su asistente personal. No fue para eso para lo que fue contratada –Estoy confundida-

-Sí, café. Saliendo de los ascensores, a la derecha hay un pequeño pasillo, la puerta del frente es donde está la máquina de hacer café y otras cositas más que tu solita vas a descubrir hoy, buen viaje-

¿Quién era ella para contradecir a su jefe? Solo debía hacerle caso y esperar que su siguiente tarea fuese algo para lo que realmente estaba capacitada. Jo salió de la sala para ir a hacerle el café a Alex mientras allí

-Harrington, vas a limpiar el baño de hombres. Murphy, tú vas a limpiar el baño de mujeres y Brennan... Tu irás al almacén y ordenarás todos los suministros de oficina en cada uno de los estantes- Todos lo veían confundidos, eso era extraño para ellos –¡Andando!- Exclamó y todos se apresuraron a salir de allí rumbo a realizar sus tareas

Alex salió de la sala de descanso y volvió a su oficina, antes de entrar su secretaria le preguntaría

-¿Por qué disfrutas ordenar a los pasantes a hacer cosas humillantes?-

-Te lo respondo cada año y este no será la excepción; Es mi manera de decirles "Bienvenidos". En unos minutos debe llegar mi café, lo trae una pasante llamada Wilson así que déjala pasar-

-¿Vas a tirar el café a la planta que está junto a tu escritorio?-

-… Me conoces muy bien- Respondió él.

* * *

Jo entró a ese salón, era pequeño; Tenia una mesa junto a la puerta donde estaba la cafetera con una gran cantidad de vasos a cada lado y un envase para el azúcar. Al otro extremo había una fotocopiadora, a Jo le pareció un extraño lugar para que pusieran una fotocopiadora además de que ya había visto una entre la oficina de Alex y la del otro sujeto que ya ni recordaba el nombre. Había una mesa en el medio con dos sillas, parecía un lugar para ir con un amigo a hacer café, hablar un rato y conversar chismes de oficina pero eso no era lo que ella iba a hacer ahí. Además había un grifó al lado de la mesa de la máquina del café de donde ella agarraría el agua para preparar el mismo. Agarró el café del envase, lo puso en donde la maquina le indicaba y enchufó el equipo esperando que el líquido marrón comenzase a caer en la gran jarra de abajo. Mientras esperaba se sentó en una de las sillas y sacó su celular buscando distraerse un momento

-No estoy disfrutando esto- Se dijo a sí misma. ¿Acaso eso era con ella solamente? Es decir, abandonó la sala de descanso antes de saber que tenían que hacer los demás ¿Acaso Alex Karev de solo verla fue como… Odio a primera vista? Es que… ¿Hacerle café como si ella fuese su asistente personal? Ella no pasó 5 años en la universidad para hacerle café a un empresario ¡No! Lo de ella eran los números, las finanzas, el presupuesto ¿Qué hacía desperdiciando sus cualidades haciéndole café a su jefe?

Todas esas cosas pasaban por su mente mientras esperaba, luego pensó que quizás no era solo ella, quizás todos los pasantes tendrían trabajos de mierda en el primer día, quizás era solo la bienvenida o un modo de enseñarles algo que él se encargaría de decirles al final del día

-Jo… Al menos tienes los viernes libres- Volvió a hablar consigo misma buscándole un lado positivo a la situación aunque eso se desvaneció al recordar que tenía que trabajar los sábados… ¡Los sábados!

El líquido marrón comenzaba a caer en la jarra_… Quizás si le echo un poco de veneno_. Jo sacudió su cabeza buscando alejar sus pensamientos homicidas, era lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento. Al estar listo todo, se levantó, tomó uno de los vasos, echó café en él y luego el azúcar… Alex Karev parecía un tipo amargo, quizás ni le gustaba el azúcar pero prefirió no correr el riesgo y prepararlo como a ella misma le gusta el café, con dos cucharadas y media de azúcar.

Salió de la sala y fue hasta la oficina de Alex, afuera estaba su secretaria así que primero le comunicaría a ella la situación –Emm… Disculpe, soy Jo Wilson y…-

Pero aquella mujer la cortó, al menos no de manera grosera ante los ojos de Jo –Ah sí, puedes pasar, te están esperando adentro-

Así que Jo se acercó a la puerta, de todos modos tocó antes de entrar. Abrió la puerta y esa oficina se veía muy bien. Parecía un clima diferente allí dentro, hacia más frio que afuera, el escritorio muy cerca de la ventana pero viendo siempre hacia la puerta, una estantería a llena de libros a la izquierda del escritorio el cual tenía un sillón de cuero. Muy cerca de la puerta, a la izquierda había un pequeño sofá también de cuero donde suponía Jo que era donde su jefe dormía la siesta si es que estaba muy cansado alguna vez, del lado izquierdo de la puerta de frente al sofá había un gran televisor pantalla plana pegado a la pared, quizás para ver algún juego o algo así.

-Emm… Señor Karev, le traigo su café- Le dijo aun asomada desde la puerta

Alex levantó la mirada y la vio y muy obvio le dijo –… Pues tráemelo-

-Ah claro- Terminó de entrar, se acercó y le puso el café frente a él –Espero que le guste-

-Veamos- Si bien Alex había dicho que su plan era botar el café en la planta que estaba junto a su escritorio… No lo hizo, al probarlo pudo darse cuenta que esa chica sin saberlo… Había preparado el café justo como a él le gustaba, con el punto exacto de azúcar, era algo que no podía dejar pasar. Tampoco iba a felicitarla ni nada por el estilo pero decidió darle algo de trabajo real aunque no TAN real, no consideraba que solo por hacer buen café podía confiarle la salud monetaria de la empresa –¿Sabes que, princesa?- Esa palabra de nuevo que enojaba tanto a Jo. Alex buscó entre su escritorio unas 4 carpetas y se las entregó a Jo –Quiero que fotocopies por duplicado cada uno de estos archivos y luego subas al piso 11 y dejes los originales en recepción para Meredith Grey y las copias me las debes traer a mi… ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?-

-Por supuesto, ya estoy en eso- Respondió Jo tomando los archivos y saliendo rápidamente de la oficina de Alex

_Genial, he sido ascendida de barista a mensajera_

Fue lo que pensó con sumo sarcasmo pero sin saberlo había dado un paso importante, el primer paso. Eso fue lo más cercano a trabajo real que tuvo alguno de los 4 pasantes que laboraron ese primer día

-Esa chica sí que sabe hacer un buen café- Dijo Alex para sí mismo una vez su empleada había abandonado su oficina.

* * *

**A fuego lento, como dije allá arriba. Todo tiene una etapa primero y debo sentar las bases para todas las cosas que quiero que pasen después. Sin embargo creo que es un buen segundo capitulo**

**¿Tu que piensas? Puedes dejarme un review si es lo que deseas, allí puedes darme tu opinión y ayudar a que la primera historia Jolex en español sea aun mas extraordinaria.**

**Yo, AntiWritter procuro siempre, SIEMPRE actualizar los sábados (De verdad) de todos modos si no estas seguro de si actualizo o no, puedes seguirme en mi Twitter que es seddiento porque allí siempre publico cuando actualizo alguna de mis historias.**

**Somos Jolex Fans, somos grandes. Sintámonos orgullosos del Jolex!**

**Gracias de verdad, MIL GRACIAS por su atención y nos leemos el próximo sábado, cuídense.**

**Bye.**


	3. Shitty Day

**Hey, quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen esta historia, se que son pocos pero es reconfortante saber que al menos hay quien la lee.**

**No hablaré mucho esta vez, solo eso y que espero que les guste este capitulo.**

**Grey's Anatomy no me pertenece, yo solo juego con algunos de sus personajes.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Shitty day**

Es increíble como un buen día puede fácilmente transformarse en uno no tan bueno.

Alex despertó ese sábado con compañía en su cama, había estado la noche anterior en un bar y se había ligado a una chica así que terminaron en su casa e hicieron muchas cosas que a Alex lo dejaron exhausto. Claro, solo tuvieron relaciones… 3 veces. Pero que incomodo, despertó… Vio el rostro de la chica y una duda llegó a su mente

¿Y ella como es que se llama?

Esa era la duda, no lo sabía. Tampoco le interesaba mucho pero sabía que al despertar iba a ser un tanto incómodo para el no poder decir su nombre

La mujer a su lado se estiró y muy sonrientemente le dijo –Buenos días-

-Emm… Si, buenos días- Respondió incómodo. La chica no era fea la verdad. Al menos no se había acostado con una fea por culpa del alcohol

-Anoche fue… Wow, realmente eres muy bueno-

-Si bueno… Debo irme- Dijo apresuradamente levantándose de la cama y empezando a ponerse lo primero que encontró –Debo ir a trabajar, ya sabes cómo somos los empresarios. Siempre muy ocupados- Decía poniéndose unos pantalones –Puedes tomar un taxi hasta tu casa, yo pagaré por el-

-Espera…- Aquella mujer como que se dio cuenta de algo –¿Es algo de una noche cierto?-

-No, no, no, no, no, no, no ¿Cómo crees?- Se sentó al borde de la cama para ponerse las medias y los zapatos

-Dime Alex… ¿Cómo me llamo?- Demonios, lo había puesto a prueba de la única forma en que podía joderlo. A Alex no le interesaba esa chica pero prefería no estar ahí cuando llegase el momento en que sus conquistas descubrieran que el número que les había dado era falso y que realmente solo las había usado para tener sexo

-Estoy ofendido por la pregunta- Fingió estar ofendido. Terminó de ponerse los zapatos y fue a ponerse una camisa. La primera que encontró fue una camisa de a cuadros de mangas cortas –¿Sabes? Mejor lárgate, no puedo estar un segundo más encerrado con alguien que me ofende de esta manera-

-¿Cómo me llamo?- Insistió

Demonios, no le quedaba de otra, debía adivinar –… ¿Olivia?-

La mujer se levantó de la cama y empezó a vestirse –Bastante cerca-

Ya que no tenía sentido seguir con la mentira, mejor terminar de delatarse -¿En serio? ¿Cuál era?-

-Olivia- Le respondió –Pero con esas dos preguntas me confirmas que solo lo adivinaste así que me iré. Adiós Alex-

-… ¡¿Cómo alguien puede vestirse tan rápido?!- Exclamó mientras Olivia se iba. Luego se encogió de hombros y dijo para sí mismo –Eso salió mejor de lo que me esperaba-

* * *

Jo llegó esa mañana al trabajo, estaba más relajada que los otros días ya que sabía de buena fuente que su jefe no iba los sábados a la empresa así que suponía que estarían a cargo de April y ella era amable con ellos a diferencia de Alex.

El ascensor se abrió dejándola en su lugar de trabajo, al salir vio a sus compañeros al final del pasillo sentados cada uno en sus cubículos, se veían cansados a diferencia de Jo quien había tenido libre el día anterior

_¿Sera que ayer hicieron mucho trabajo? Genial, justo el día en que no me toca venir, el idiota de Karev pone a sus pasantes a hacer algo útil._

-¿Por qué tan animados esta mañana?- Preguntó Jo con sarcasmo hacia todos los otros pasantes quienes llevaron sus manos a la cabeza como si su voz les hubiese retumbado en la cabeza. Jo no era tonta, supuso porque había pasado eso –Ahh… Por supuesto, resaca-

-Sí, íbamos a invitarte… Pero no nos dejaste tu número- Le dijo Leah con dificultad. Jo debía admitir que si alguien de ese grupo le empezaba a agradar, esa era Leah. Jo anotó su número en un papel y se lo entregó a Leah

-Hoy es sábado, mañana no tenemos que venir… ¿Qué dices Wilson? ¿Nos acompañas esta noche?- Era Jason invitándola a una noche de tragos. ¿Habían estado bebiendo el día anterior y seguirían hoy? Bueno ¿Cómo negarse?

Claro, pensó en negarse recordando las palabras de Heather advirtiéndole sobre hacerse amiga de sus rivales. Por otro lado, solo era una noche de tragos, una noche de diversión ¿Cómo negarse a la diversión?

-De acuerdo- Respondió sonriente –¿Cómo negarme? Estoy feliz, hoy no viene nuestro jefe-

-Querrás decir que hoy no viene el diablo- Le corrigió Nicole –Juro que ha estado viendo mis senos-

-¿Quién no lo ha hecho?- Murmuró Michael inaudiblemente para todos

-Podría jurar que me guiñó varias veces ayer- Recordó Leah –¿A ti que te ha hecho Jo?-

-Nada- Respondió, era verdad; Alex no le había hecho nada a Jo y agradecía eso pero también le generaba una duda, es decir, ese hombre había dado señales de atracción a las demás chicas ¿Por qué no a ella? ¿Acaso era menos que las demás? –Y no me importa, el tipo es un idiota-

-Pero un idiota guapo- Diría Nicole

Mientras comentaban eso notaron que el ascensor se abrió y era un sujeto pero claro que lo habían visto antes, era quien trabajaba en la oficina de al lado de April llamado: Joseph Hughes quien se acercó hasta ellos

-Buenos días- Hughes empezó con educación, todos respondieron su saludo de la misma manera –Estoy consciente de como los trata Karev así que yo voy a darles a dos de ustedes su primer contacto con este mundo laboral-

-¿Por qué solo 2?- Preguntó Leah desde su asiento

-Es todo lo que necesito- Respondió Hughes con seguridad y encogiéndose de hombros –Mañana no hay trabajo aquí y debo entregarle un informe a Karev sobre el estado de flujo de efectivo del último mes y estoy algo retrasado con ello-

-¿Quiénes iremos con usted?- Pregunto Jason.

_¿Iremos? Como si para el fuese un hecho que él será uno de los dos._ Eso pensó Jo en ese instante

-Anoté sus nombres en esta hoja- Hughes sacó una hoja de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón –Y como no sé quién es quién, solo diré dos nombres y ya: Jason Myers y… Leah Murphy- Ambos celebraron con cautela, no querían mostrarse demasiado emocionados –Vengan conmigo- Leah y Jason se levantaron de sus asientos y siguieron a aquel señor hacia su oficina

-¡Demonios!- Exclamaron tanto Jo como Nicole y Michael por frustración al no ser elegidos.

* * *

Alex llegó al trabajo ese día, lo primero que hizo al entrar fue acercarse al gran mostrador frente a la entrada del edificio. Se acercó a una de las recepcionistas e intentó coquetear con ella

-Hey… Así que… ¿Recepcionista?- Así empezó su coqueteo –Eres linda… Podrías ser fácilmente más que una simple recepcionista-

Aquella blanca chica lo miró incrédula para preguntarle –¿Ah sí? ¿Te refieres a una modelo o algo así? Porque me lo han dicho antes- Intentó tomar uno de los teléfonos pero Alex se lo quitó de la mano y le dijo a quien estaba llamando

-Ella lo llamará más tarde- Y colgó. Se disponía a irse pero antes le informó una última cosa –Ah y por cierto… No me refería a modelo sino a secretaria o algo así- Y se marchó. Típica estrategia de Alex para ligar, así la dejaba pensando en él.

Al llegar a las puertas del ascensor se encontró con April y Jackson quienes esperaban la llegada del elevador

-¿En serio, Karev? ¿Ahora también vas a coquetear con recepcionistas como Lexie?- Le preguntó Jackson –¿Ya no recuerdas que es la hermana de Meredith?-

-Demonios, lo había olvidado… Pero ahora está más linda que antes- Decía Alex pensativo –Tienes razón, es la hermana de Meredith, no podría hacerlo- Se dio media vuelta mirándola de nuevo y agregó –Si… Definitivamente si podría hacerlo-

-Eres asqueroso- Le dijo April con sinceridad y una mueca de asco en su rostro –Solo quieres llevarte a alguien a la cama porque juraste que no lo harías con tus pasantes ¿Qué haces aquí de todos modos? Nunca vienes los sábados-

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y los 3 entraron mientras Alex se justificaba –Digamos que no quería estar en casa y sí, pero… Kepner, has visto a mis pasantes: Una de ellas parece una actriz porno ¿Cómo no voy a sentirme frustrado al no poder hacerlo con ella?-

-¿Cuál luce como actriz porno?- Preguntó Jackson con suma curiosidad e interés haciendo que su esposa le diese un codazo en el estómago del que él se quejó con un respingo de dolor

-Brennan… Creo que ese es su apellido, la verdad no lo sé- Respondió Alex –Solo sé que siempre viene con escotes que son difíciles de ignorar-

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el 6to piso ya que ese era el piso de Jackson –Adiós mi vida- Se despidió de su esposa con un beso en los labios que… Se tornó un tanto prolongado

-Ok… Esto no es para nada incomodo- Musitó Alex mirando hacia el techo del elevador pero ese quejido separó a April y a Jackson quien salió del ascensor. April presionaría el 8 para ir hasta el piso de trabajo de ambos

-Y bien… ¿Cuándo vas a darle a esos pasantes un poco de trabajo real? Ya hoy es sábado, creo que ya han aprendido que no les agradas- Le recordó la pelirroja

-Están haciendo trabajo real- Aseguró Karev sin mucha seguridad. April lo miró con el ceño fruncido

-¿En serio?- Preguntó incrédula –Los has puesto a limpiar baños, a hacerte café… El otro día mandaste a uno de ellos a que llevase tu auto al auto lavado ¿Cómo es eso trabajo real?-

Alex se encogió de hombros antes de responderle con sencillez –Mi auto estaba sucio-

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y ambos salieron del mismo y empezaron a caminar hacia sus oficinas

-Al menos dales algo que hacer que parezca trabajo real. No lo sé… Mándales a transcribir los inventarios del último año en Excel- Le sugirió –Sé que realmente no necesitamos eso, pero es importante que esos chicos vayan tomando experiencia porque sabes que llegará un momento en que tendrán que hacer cosas aquí y no queremos que lo arruinen. Cambiando de tema… Jackson y yo necesitamos hablar contigo así que… Almorzamos juntos ¿Ok? ok- Fue lo último que le dijo antes de marcharse a su oficina

Jo, Michael y Nicole veían desde la distancia todo aquello, estaban sorprendidos. Es decir, creían que ese día iba a ser tranquilo, sin su jefe allí pero no, allí estaba Alex quien se dio cuenta de las miradas y les ordenó

-Ustedes 3 a mi oficina ahora-

La verdad es que Alex tampoco les dio trabajos reales y dignos esa vez. Su idea era darle trabajo a partir del lunes, le gustaba que creyeran que iba a ser así siempre y de repente llenarlos de trabajo real, de números, de cuentas, de ganancias, pérdidas, balances y todas esas cosas.

* * *

-En serio, Heather- Le contaba Jo durante su almuerzo, ambas estaban en una pequeña cafetería a unas 3 cuadras del trabajo –Alex Karev me odia… Nos odia a todos pero me odia más a mí-

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Por qué estás tan segura?-

-Emmm… Nos da trabajos humillantes, a veces nos llama "Idiotas", me hace prepararle café y hace unos días hizo que Michael lavara su auto-

-Wow… Suena muy mal- Dijo Heather tomando un poco de su refresco. El teléfono de Jo sonó y ella rió a carcajadas –¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Leah me mandó una foto que hizo uno de los chicos; Es un montaje de Karev con un pequeño bigote y un gorro nazi- Volvió a reírse a carcajadas –Es tan gracioso-

-Ah sí, porque Karev es Hitler… Lo capto- Posteriormente Heather de manera muy seria cambiaria de tema –Creí haberte dicho que no te encariñases mucho con tus rivales-

-Es solo Leah- Aseguró Jo de manera despreocupada –No me importa en lo más mínimo ninguno de los otros 3. Aunque Jason es un tanto guapo-

Heather tragó el mordisco que le había dado a su sándwich para luego gruñir y decirle a su amiga –Oh Jo, espero que sepas lo que haces-

* * *

Alex había salido del edificio junto con Jackson y April no sin antes detenerse en recepción para coquetear un poco más con Lexie. Podía decirse a sí mismo que estaba a una palabra más de lograr al menos conseguir su número o algo.

Alex, Jackson y April fueron a un restaurante a unas 7 cuadras del edificio. Pidieron su comida y se las llevaron a la mesa en tiempo record, adoraban eso de ese lugar, el servicio era excelente y nunca tenían que esperar más de 6 minutos para tener su orden sobre la mesa. En medio del almuerzo Alex se atrevió a preguntar lo que venía dando vueltas en su mente desde esa mañana

-… Y bien ¿De qué querían hablarme?- Alex pudo notar como inmediatamente después de hacer esa pregunta, sus amigos compartieron una mirada nerviosa como si le diese miedo o pena contarle lo que pasaba –¿Sucede algo? Pueden decírmelo-

-Verás Alex…- Intentaba decir Jackson –Primero queremos que sepas que no es algo seguro, es decir, quizás ni suceda… Solo queremos estar listos ¿Ok?-

-Okay- Respondió Alex un tanto incomodo por no saber qué demonios pasaba. En eso April comenzó a hablar

-Y queremos que sepas que… No tienes que tomarte esto como una tragedia pero que tampoco te emociones demasiado por algo que quizás ni siquiera suceda-

-Ok… Me están poniendo nervioso- Alex tomó un poco del vino que pidió con la comida buscando calmarse, luego con el mismo propósito suspiró profundamente –Me están diciendo que no me emocione pero que no lo tome mal y ni siquiera se a que se refieren-

La pareja volvió a compartir una mirada nerviosa. Luego ambos regresaron sus miradas a Alex y seria la pelirroja quien le confesaría a Alex –… Creo que estoy embarazada-

A Alex le alegró escuchar eso, en serio que si pero no entendía porque le decían que no debía emocionarse mucho ni sentirse aterrado –Posibles felicitaciones entonces- Fue lo que respondió para luego agregar –¿Por qué tanto miedo en decírmelo? No soy el padre-

-Agradezco a dios por eso- Bromeó April y su esposo continuaría explicándole a Alex

-Verás… April tiene un retraso de unos 9 días, esta mañana fuimos al hospital a hacerle la prueba y nos deben dar los resultados en unas horas-

-Bueno… Sé que serán unos muy buenos padres- Decía Alex, eso era muy difícil para el –Pero de nuevo… ¿Qué tengo yo que ver con todo esto?-

April le contestaría luego de un profundo suspiro –Jackson y yo hemos estado hablando desde que noté mi retraso y… Hemos imaginado nuestra vida con un hijo y francamente nos hemos encariñado con la idea de un bebé- Al decir eso, Jackson continuaría

-Alex… De verdad queremos que no te espantes, lo hemos pensado mucho y quizás April ni está embarazada así que… Mantén la calma ¿Si?-

-¡Eso es lo que me molesta!- Exclamó Alex –¿Qué se supone que me hará perder la calma?-

April sería la encargada de responder a eso –Hemos… Llegado a tomar la decisión… De que si de verdad estoy embarazada…- La pelirroja era pausada, le incomodaba un tanto el tema –Y algo nos pasa a Jackson y a mí-

-No- Dijo Alex imaginando por donde venía el asunto que Jackson se encargaría de terminar de decir

-Queremos que si algo nos pasa… Tú seas quien crie a nuestro bebé-

Alex lo único que pudo hacer en principio fue beberse toda la copa de vino que tenía en frente justo cuando un mesero pasó frente a él y le dijo –Tráigame 2 botellas más de este vino-

-En seguida, señor- Respondió el servicial mesero. Alex sonrió pero no de felicidad sino más bien de incredulidad

-¿Yo? ¿Criar a su hijo?-

-Ni siquiera sabemos si estoy embarazada, Alex… No te vueles la cabeza por eso-

-No lo entiendo- Decía Alex llevándose ambas manos a su cabeza y volviéndolas a poner en la mesa casi inmediatamente –¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no Meredith y Derek? Ellos tienen hijos, ya tienen experiencia en ello ¿Por qué no Callie y Arizona? Ellas adoran a los niños ¿Por qué no Cristina y Owen?... Bueno, realmente soy mejor opción que ellos dos pero… ¿Por qué yo? Ni siquiera estoy casado aun- Hablaba demasiado rápido, parecía tener un ataque de pánico –No soy precisamente un buen ejemplo y no tengo experiencia cuidando niños-

-Eso no es cierto- Le dijo April –Cuidaste muy bien a la hija de Meredith cuando era apenas un bebé-

-No es lo mismo cuidar a un bebé 1 día o 1 fin de semana a tener que cuidarlo toda una vida- Dijo Alex con obviedad cuando le trajeron a su mesa las botellas de vino –Gracias- Agradeció al mesero quien se marchó –¡Oh por dios, ni siquiera estoy casado aun!- Repitió

-Alex cálmate- Jackson trataba de que su amigo lo escuchase –Lo hemos pensado mucho ¿Crees que no pensamos en Mer y Derek? Claro que si ¿Crees que no pensamos en Callie y Arizona? Por supuesto que si… Pero creemos que tú eres mejor opción que ellos, confiamos en ti-

-Y recuerda… Quizás no esté embarazada- El tono de April era tranquilizador –Y ya sabes, es solo si algo nos sucede a Jackson y a mi… Las posibilidades de que ambos muramos son… Muy pocas-

-Tengo que irme- Fue todo lo que dijo Alex, tomó sus botellas de vino, sacó su billetera del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y dejó algunos billetes allí para pagar por el almuerzo. Antes de poder irse Jackson le diría

-Al menos… Piensa en nuestra oferta ¿Si?- Alex no respondió a eso, solo asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza mientras se marchaba. Jackson luego le preguntaría a su esposa –¿Crees realmente que es la mejor opción?-

-Alex en el fondo es un buen tipo y… No lo sé, quizás es lo que necesite para darse cuenta que tiene que encaminar su vida de una vez-

-Tengo una esposa muy inteligente- Dijo Jackson dándole un corto beso a su esposa.

* * *

Alex subió a su auto y condujo lentamente alrededor de la ciudad, estaba pensando, meditando. Es decir, le estaban pidiendo algo demasiado importante. Sabía que quizás no llegaría a tener la oportunidad de criarlo ya que habían pocas posibilidades de que tanto April como Jackson fallecieran de repente pero sabía que así es la vida y esas cosas pasan y el criando a un niño… ¿Realmente estaba listo para eso?

_¡Por dios, ni siquiera estoy casado aun! Ni cerca de estar casado _

Decidió volver al trabajo a buscar algo con lo que distraerse. Al entrar, Lexie se acercó a él y le entregó un pedazo de papel

-Este es mi número, llámame- Le dijo guiñándole un ojo pero Alex tenía su mente muy lejos en ese momento así que solamente… No lo aceptó

-No gracias- Le respondió siguiendo su camino dejando a Lexie muy confundida pero con ese rechazo solo le dieron más ganas de tenerlo

Alex subió hasta su oficina y se encerró en ella acostándose en el pequeño sofá que tenía allí, llevando sus manos a su rostro pensando en todo, en su vida. Su vida era grandiosa pero… De alguna manera eso estaba haciendo que él se replantease algunas cosas

Con un hijo en casa eso de llevar a cuanta mujer se pueda es imposible, debe controlar sus salidas nocturnas, por dios, debe buscar a alguien que lo cuide mientras trabaja. Todo eso pasaba por su mente, intentaba calmarse recordando que quizás April ni estaba embarazada pero luego pensaba "¿Y qué tal si lo está?" y volvían todos los mismos pensamientos, era una especie de circulo vicioso.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que tocaba su puerta. Como generalmente Alex no trabajaba los sábados, tampoco lo hacia su secretaria –¡Adelante!- Exclamó desde el interior de la oficina

-Karev- Le saludo Hughes quien tenía una carpeta con muchos papeles –Tengo tu informe-

-Solo… Déjalo por allí en el escritorio ¿Si?-

Y así lo hizo Joseph Hughes quien antes de irse le diría a Alex –¿Sabes? Estuve trabajando con dos de los pasantes en ese informe- Por primera vez en ese tiempo Alex lo miró –Y debo decirte que… Esos chicos que tienes allí tienen mucho potencial. Deja de tratarlos como tus sirvientes y desafíalos laboralmente-

Alex cambió su posición para ahora sentarse –¿Quiénes te ayudaron?-

-Murphy y Myers-

-Diles que pueden irse, tienen el resto del día libre- Alex vio eso como darles un pequeño premio por el trabajo

-Lo haré-

-Una última cosa antes de que te vayas- Hughes volvió su atención a su jefe –¿Alguno de los otros pasantes ha vuelto de su almuerzo?-

-Sí, hay una chica en su cubículo al final del pasillo- Respondió con normalidad y sin entender muy bien el motivo de la pregunta

-Dile que venga a mi oficina-

-En seguida-

Hughes dejó la oficina y Alex se levantó del sofá y se sentó detrás de su escritorio sirviéndose vino en una copa que allí guardaba cuando alguien volvió a tocar la puerta -¡Adelante!- Exclamó terminando de echar en vino en la copa

-¿Quería verme, señor Karev?- Preguntó la chica entrando a la oficina de su jefe, esa chica era… Jo Wilson

-Ah claro, Wilson- Dijo sin mucho ánimo, a Jo eso no le gustó mucho –Hughes dejó este informe y… Revísalo y que todo concuerde con la realidad ¿Si?- Le entregó la carpeta a Jo quien estaba sorprendida, eso sí era trabajo verdadero –¿Qué?- Preguntó el ya que la pasante no se había movido de su lugar, solo lo miraba

-Nada es solo que… ¿Sucede algo?- Jo podía notar que Alex no estaba precisamente feliz, parecía preocupado

-Toma asiento- Le pidió y Jo se sentó en uno de los dos asientos frente a su jefe –¿Vino?-

-No gracias, son horas de trabajo- Alex ignoró eso y tomo otra copa de una de los compartimientos de su escritorio y le sirvió vino a Jo quien no se negó –Gracias-

-Jo ¿Verdad?- Ella asintió –Jo… ¿Tienes hijos?-

-¡No!- Exclamó ella –Tengo 23 años, no tengo hijos-

-¿Quieres tenerlos?-

-Emmm… No lo sé, algún día tal vez ¿Por qué?- Eso le parecía muy extraño ¿Por qué su jefe le hablaba de hijos?

Alex suspiró profundamente y dio grandes sorbos a su copa de vino –Unos amigos quizás estén esperando un bebé y… Me dijeron que si algo les pasaba querían que yo lo criara-

-Vaya… Señor Karev eso es… Duro pero si puedo dar mi opinión, sería algo muy bonito de su parte hacerlo- Decía Jo con sinceridad, quizás Alex no era tan malo como el diablo. Era la primera vez que veía un lado un tanto más blando de él, sin insultar, sin gritar. Solo… calmado –Y seguro usted y su esposa pueden criar bien a ese bebé-

-Ese es precisamente el punto, Jo… No tengo esposa- Le comentó –Y estos idiotas vienen a querer dejarme un hijo… Es… Demasiada responsabilidad para mí-

Jo bebió casi toda su copa de vino de un solo trago, estaba a punto de contar algo que no quería –No tuve la infancia ideal ¿Ok?- Si, definitivamente no estaba lista para contarle su historia a alguien y mucho menos a su jefe con quien era la primera vez que hablaba de esa manera, pero podía bordear el tema, no decirlo directamente –Y sé que… Unos padres que se tomen la molestia de buscar a alguien que se quede con su hijo si mueren o algo… Es un buen gesto y si lo eligieron a usted es por algo-

-¿Cómo fue tu infancia? ¿Por qué dices que no fue ideal?-

Jo no iba a hablar de eso, no ahora, no con él, no bajo estas circunstancias –No quiero hablar de eso- Ella se levantó de su asiento y antes de caminar hacia la puerta diría –Fue un placer poder hablar con usted como personas civilizadas, señor Karev- Y emprendió su camino hacia la salida pero Alex la detuvo antes de que ella pudiese irse diciéndole

-Hey- Jo volteó –Tres cosas. Primero: Yo tampoco tuve la infancia ideal- Confeso –Segundo: Ese informe en tus manos… Tienes hasta el miércoles para revisarlo así que puedes irte, te doy el resto del día libre y…- Pensó un poco en lo que iba a decir pero igual sintió que era lo correcto –Tercero: Soy Alex, deja de llamarme "señor Karev" ¿De acuerdo?-

Jo asintió sonriendo –De acuerdo señor Kar… Digo, Alex- Y abandonó la oficina

Por algún motivo Alex sonrió ligeramente al escuchar su nombre dicho por aquella mujer. Debía admitir que hablar con ella quizás lo había ayudado en algo, sentía que se había desahogado un poco, se sentía más tranquilo ahora.

Jo por su parte se sentía de dos maneras: Principalmente se sentía bien ya que había hecho un progreso y veía que quizás su jefe no era tan malo como había estado diciendo toda la semana. Aun no podía estar del todo segura solo por un pequeño momento de debilidad o vulnerabilidad de su jefe pero seguramente averiguaría mejor como sentirse en cuanto a su jefe en los siguientes días: Quizás le empezaría a agradar, quizás seguiría odiándolo. No lo sabía aun pero estaba segura de que lo averiguaría luego.

Secundariamente pero no menos importante: A Jo le pasó por la mente que quizás su jefe le dio el resto del día libre y su concesión de llamarle "Alex" solo por la pequeña confesión que hizo sobre su infancia. Quizás Alex se sintió mal por ella y lo hizo como un gesto de lastima aunque técnicamente ella no le había contado nada, ningún detalle. Prefirió dejar esos pensamientos de lado, era muy temprano aun para preocuparse por eso así que… Decidió dejar que las cosas tomasen un curso natural. Además quizás esa conversación solo había sucedido porque su jefe estaba ligeramente pasado de tragos.

* * *

Esa noche Jo llegó al bar de Joe para unas rondas de tragos con sus compañeros de trabajo. Al llegar a la mesa que ocupaban notó que solo estaban allí Leah y Jason

-¿Dónde están Michael y Nicole?- Preguntó y ambos señalaron a un lugar haciendo que Jo voltease a ver y allí estaban a lo lejos Nicole y Michael besándose como si llevasen años deseándose –Iugh que asco, es como ver una porno suave-

Leah rió pero no así Jason. Jo tomó asiento junto a Jason quien quedó en medio de ambas. El sujeto diría –Te estábamos guardando tu cerveza-

-Gracias- Respondió Jo dándole un pequeño sorbo

Luego de eso Jason diría –Bien… Michael y Nicole están… Congeniando por llamarle de alguna manera así que… ¿Con cuál de ustedes voy a congeniar yo?- Preguntó logrando que ambas se echasen a reír -¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Preferiría congeniar con Jo, gracias por tu oferta- Respondió Leah bebiendo de su cerveza

-… Yo vería eso encantado- Murmuró Jason

Unos minutos después al otro lado del bar, Alex se sentó junto a una vieja amiga a quien le había pedido hablar

-Meredith, creí que no vendrías- Le comentó sentándose junto a ella

-Aquí estoy- Respondió Mer con obviedad –¿De que querías hablar? Sonabas muy preocupado por teléfono-

-Tenía que hablar contigo- Aseguró, luego suspiró profundamente antes de continuar –Me conoces desde hace años así que quizás puedas ayudarme-

-Lo intentaré ¿Sucede algo? No me digas que embarazaste a una de esas zorras con quienes te acuestas-

-No, no es eso- No podía decirle a Meredith que la pareja en cuestión eran Jackson y April, es decir ¿Qué tal si April si estaba embarazada y habían planeado un gran anuncio para el lunes? No iba a arruinarles la sorpresa –Unos amigos quizás tengan un bebé y quieren que yo lo cuide si mueren-

-Vaya, eso es grandioso… Es un gran paso para ti y estoy segura que lo harías muy bien-

-No he aceptado aun-

-¿Qué?- Mer no podía creerlo ¿Qué había que pensar? Eso solo se decía sí o no, nada de "Después te aviso" –Alex… Serias un buen padre-

-¿Cómo saberlo? Nunca he sido padre y la referencia más cercana que tengo es mi propio padre y él no fue bueno-

-¿A que le tienes miedo?- Esa pregunta lo desarmó, si tenía miedos –¿A que le tienes miedo?-

-La verdad es… Que lo de él bebé es lo de menos- Admitió –Esta situación me ha hecho pensar que quizás estoy... quedando atrás-

-Entiendo- Dijo Meredith quien sabia lo difícil que era para Alex abrirse con alguien así que ella misma lo analizó –Tienes miedo porque todos tus amigos están casándose y teniendo hijos mientras tú estás soltero y ni remotamente cerca de dejar de serlo- Wow, tenía tanta razón –Y entonces piensas que quizás eres tú el problema pero no es así. Alex, tengo muchos años conociéndote; Cuando te conocí eras egoísta, pesado y arrogante, luego te hiciste novio de Izzie…-

Alex la cortó –A ella ni la menciones- Pero Meredith no lo escucharía

-Te hiciste novio de Izzie y cambiaste para bien pero entonces ella te dejó y volviste a ser como antes por resentimiento o despecho o no lo sé. Ahora te están dando la posibilidad de madurar finalmente y abrirte los ojos de que tienes que evolucionar, enamorarte y formar una familia. Debes darte cuenta de que el camino que estás transitando puede que sea muy placentero pero a la larga es muy solitario-

-Pero… Tú misma lo dijiste: Estoy soltero y no estoy ni remotamente cerca de dejar de serlo-

-Hay una chica perfecta para ti en algún lado ¿Ok?- Mientras Meredith hablaba, Alex divisó unos rostros familiares al otro lado del bar, era Jo junto a Leah y Jason pero no le dio mucha importancia. Luego volvió su mirada a Mer –Quizás no la conoces aun o quizás sí y no la conoces muy a profundidad todavía pero… Date una oportunidad, Alex… Deja de huir de las cosas buenas-

–Lo intentaré-

-Iré por unas cervezas- Anunció Mer yendo a hacer lo que dijo.

Alex suspiró, miró a su alrededor y dijo para sí mismo –Debo crecer como persona-

Quizás la chica ideal para Alex si existía y estaba en algún lado solo que no sabía dónde ni como buscar… Estaba seguro de que lo descubriría en su momento. Ahora solo debía bajarle un poco a su fama de casanova. Sabía que sería algo difícil de dejar pero que lo conseguiría eventualmente.

¿Quién diría que ese día que comenzó con el despertando junto a una chica extraña en su cama se convertiría en el día en el que Alex comenzaba a abrir los ojos hacia la felicidad? No lo consideraría un buen día pero en el fondo sabía que lo había sido.

* * *

**Bueno si, tuvieron su primer momento, en algún momento tenia que pasar.**

**Gracias por leer. Puedes dejar un review si quieres o puedes simplemente no hacerlo si no quieres. **

**Nos leemos el próximo sábado. **

**Bye!**


End file.
